A number of systems are in existence today that provide responses to natural language queries. These systems provide the same responses to the same queries making the responses monotonous and machine-like. For example, if the user asks “What is the weather like,” current systems will always respond the same way, for example, with the number of degrees and whether it may rain. These systems will not take into account information such as time of day or desired output format (e.g., audio, visual, or another suitable format).